Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 21
Chapter 21 — The Lab Cosmeos Valley Ah! Isn't it nice to take a breath of fresh air after all that snow? Cosmeos Valley is home to many Pokemon. It connects Port Decca, Tinbell Tower, and Roria League all together in the crossroads. There is also an observatory you can check out called the Cosmeos Observatory and Bob's Magik Pond which is home to many unique Magikarp patterns. However, keep in mind that the pass for the pond costs 150 Robux. A total of four fallen meteorites are also scattered throughout the valley as well as a few rivers for fishing. Many trainers can be encountered on the different crossroads the player may take to get to where they need to go. The terrain is not complicated and almost completely flat with the exception of a few trees and hills. The TM Giga Impact can be found next through staircase that leads into a wall, close to Collector Jameson. Now, onto Port Decca we go! |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Absorb Bulb}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Star Piece}} |- }} |- |Item5%=King's Rock}} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Tooth}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Tooth}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |Item50%=Heart Scale}} |- |- |- |Attack1 = Brave Bird|Attack2 = Final Gambit|Attack3 = Agility|Attack4 = Take Down}} |- |Attack1 = Growl|Attack2 = Psywave|Attack3 = Astonish|Attack4 = Spite}} |- |- |Attack1 = Stone Edge|Attack2 = Power Gem|Attack3 = Moonblast|Attack4 = Light Screen}} |- |Attack1 = Shadow Ball|Attack2 = Quash|Attack3 = Foul Play|Attack4 = Mean Look}} |- |- |Attack1 = Bug Buzz|Attack2 = Recover|Attack3 = Guard Swap|Attack4 = Final Gambit}} |- |Attack1 = Bug Buzz|Attack2 = Recover|Attack3 = Power Swap|Attack4 = Final Gambit}} |- |- |Attack1 = Splash|Attack2 = Tackle|Attack3 = Flail}} |- |Attack1 = Dragon Dance|Attack2 = Hurricane|Attack3 = Rain Dance|Attack4 = Hurricane}} |- |- |Attack1 = Splash|Attack2 = Tackle|Attack3 = Flail}} |- |Attack1 = Dragon Dance|Attack2 = Hurricane|Attack3 = Rain Dance|Attack4 = Hyper Beam}} |- |- |Attack1 = Take Down|Attack2 = Charm|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Cotton Guard}} |- |Attack1 = Nasty Plot|Attack2 = Assurance|Attack3 = Captivate|Attack4 = Night Slash}} |- |Attack1 = Snatch|Attack2 = Nasty Plot|Attack3 = Sucker Punch|Attack4 = Play Rough}} |- |- |- Port Decca Welcome to the famous pier of Roria! Port Decca functions both as a trading port for goods from other regions and transport for citizens who wish to travel to various islands or regions. Multiple shops from many different branches are set up here such as Hero's Hoverboards and Poké Ball Stamps. What is this? Upon entry to Port Decca, Rival Tess and a stranger are found waiting for the you. Tess mentions that the stranger's name is Brad and that he was just talking about how he came from Crescent Island and explains it was not exactly a pleasant place. Seemingly, it turns out Crescent Island is a hotspot for criminal activity. However, then Brad says that he went there for the final Gym and earned his badge, and is now pursuing the Roria League, giving you you information on where to go next after obtaining the last Gym Badge. Brad gives more information, telling you that no sailors are willing to bring the player to Crescent Island on their boats, contrary to what Uncle Gerald told you earlier in Anthian Park. Instead, you must surf on Route 17. On that note, Brad then gives you HM3 Surf. What a nice guy! Then, Brad says that he is out of time and promptly leaves the area. Tess then tells you to meet her at Decca Beach and runs off to heal her Pokémon. Decca Travel Agency is where citizens go to buy tickets to ride the Double Decca to several outlying islands. A lady behind the counter sells the Tropics Ticket, while another sailor inside, trades 3 special tickets for Deep Sea Scales instead of money. Double Decca is Decca Travel Agency's cruise ship where players can use to access various islands and other areas. Salty Sam is the helmsman of this cruise ship. Talk to him and show him a ticket bought from the Agency to board the ship to the ticket's listed destination. Hero's Hoverboards has set up a new branch here. This store has different types of deluxe hoverboards, mainly Fidget Spinner hoverboards in various colours, comparing to the Main Store in Anthian City - Shopping District. What's that small shop next to Decca Travel Agency? Aife's Shelter is a shop owned by Developer Aife. The area around Port Decca is filled with stray Pokémon, so Aife takes them in and is willing to give away one of the 3 cat Pokémon: Kantonian Meowth, Glameow or Purrloin, depending on the player's choice. They are all at Lv. 25. Community Manager Pullyourtangles also helps in the Shelter and provides Furfrou grooming services. Answering a series of questions can determine the outcome of Furfrou's form. Furfrou can be found on Route 16. |- |- |- |- |- Secret Lab Heal your Pokemon before proceeding and bring a Pokemon with the move Headbutt! A shipyard is located left of the Port Decca entrance. This building is used to repair ships in need of maintenance. However, a Sailor on the pier says that very strange noise can be heard inside the building at night. Attempting to investigate the upstairs of the Shipyard will lead you to be blocked by a guard, whom tells you that he is not hiding anything behind him. The spilling oil barrels can be noticed near the ship. What could they be used for? A distraction maybe? A Pokémon with Headbutt can push them into the water. Use headbutt on the barrels and they will tumble down creating a mess The guard will then notice the mess and move away from the stairs. Upstairs, there is a control panel with a green switch. Pressing it will lift a red pickup truck on the left in this shipyard, revealing the staircase beneath towards a secret basement... Welcome to the Secret Lab. 4 Scientists are seen in this lab, conducting an experiment which appears to be highly confidential and involves an imprisoned Pokémon. After defeating the first 3 Scientists standing guard, approach the computer and click on it to set the Pokémon sealed in the right giant tube free. The Pokémon, which is Mythical Pokémon Mew, immediately uses Teleport to escape and starts roaming around Roria. To the left, another giant tube is broken with liquid oozing out onto the floor. The last Scientist says that everything they worked for is gone, hinting that their failed experiment was to clone Mew into a certain Legendary Pokémon... |- |- |Attack1=Magic Coat|Attack2=Tri Attack|Attack3=Lock-On|Attack4=Discharge}} |- |Attack1=Zap Cannon|Attack2=Magic Coat|Attack3=Tri Attack|Attack4=Lock-On}} |- |Attack1=Zap Cannon|Attack2=Magic Coat|Attack3=Tri Attack|Attack4=Lock-On}} |- |- |Attack1=Zap Cannon|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Magnet Rise|Attack4=Lock-On}} |- |Attack1=Zap Cannon|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Magnet Rise|Attack4=Lock-On}} |- |Attack1=Zap Cannon|Attack2=Gyro Ball|Attack3=Magnet Rise|Attack4=Lock-On}} |- |- |Attack1=Wild Charge|Attack2=Discharge|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Crunch}} |- |Attack1=Wild Charge|Attack2=Discharge|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Crunch}} |- |Attack1=Wild Charge|Attack2=Discharge|Attack3=Scary Face|Attack4=Crunch}} |- Category:Walkthrough